The White Devil of Zeon
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Amuro founds himself in the Principality of Zeon before the One Year War. How will he move forward in such an enviroment? You decide. Challenge story.


**After some consideration, I think I have an idea for a Gundam story that may yet be done, specifically in the world of the Universal Century. I am somewhat considering of doing it myself, especially since I don't know if I can do those Gundam retools I originally planned for at all, but I'm kind of busy and I want to see how other fanfiction authors do it first. It's a radical idea, but I'm a kind of a sucker for the multiple joinable faction concept that some people, including myself, use for Code Geass, Fairy Tail, and One Piece among others, so you know. I'll explain how it works as I go, but for now, read the guidelines and disclaimer.**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. I know it might not be easy, but giving them the benefit of the doubt would be a fair sign.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Try to be flexible with the story: for reasons I'm sure you all could understand, I'm strongly in favor of finding a balance between the original Gundam anime aired in 1979 and its reinterpreted "prequel" The Origin. Don't get the wrong idea, as much as I find the latter fascinating with the website lore, modern day animation, and music, I am, however, dismayed by the different character depictions and event placements shown. The adaptation's darker alternates of Zeon Deikun, Jimba Ral, and Kycilia Zabi as well as the different founding years of Side 3 as a republic and then a principality are the first that come to mind. When I first conceived of my proposed retools, I had hope of balancing the two when I wrote about U.C. with some additional details, which is what I ask those interested in this idea to follow up on as well, even if it's in their own way, which I'd actually prefer for the sake of reading something new and good.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

 **[TWDZ]**

 **The White Devil of Zeon**

 **[TWDZ]**

 **Year 0074 of the Universal Century**

Growing up in the age of space colonialism would have seemed like an awe-inspiring experience to any adventurous children, but for Amuro Ray, who's childhood was more typical and at the same time more challenging than other boys', it eventually had come to him that there was something wrong with the Universal Century that he was born during, raised during, and would most likely die during. Born on the fourth of November in the year 0063, Amuro's parents were Kamaria, who eventually stayed behind on Earth for whatever reason the younger Amuro didn't grasp at the time, and Tem, a neurotic if well-intentioned engineer affiliated with the Earth Federation, Anaheim Electronics, and the Yashima Company in apparent space colony construction. Although the first ten years of his life weren't easy, given his parents' divorce and his father's constant, work-related travel requirements, Amuro never truly felt bitter towards either of them, and even when he couldn't make friends in his youth, he astounded his mechanically gifted father by creating a small robot companion he named Haro that held numerous applications as a toy, assistant, and, in some ways, pet when he was younger. While Tem's fatherly pride and promise to help his son in marketing the Haro series was genuine, Amuro's observations tended to move beyond the comforts of his home.

The Universal Century began when the problems of the A.D. era from international conflicts to overpopulation reached an all time high in jeopardizing Earth's environments and resources, which necessitated the founding of the Earth Federation government that would, in theory, unify Human beings of all walks of life on the national and religious levels and set up the plan for Humankind's expansion into outer space. However, while the Federation had made repeated speeches of valuing cooperation and democracy, Amuro could see that the reality of the situation bore little resemblance to the fairness and equality a democratic society would imply. Even though a single O'Neill space colony in a cluster full of them would hypothetically have been self-sufficient in food production and refining resources mined from asteroids, the Federation ruled long ago that the Earth received the high amount of priority of exported goods from the colonies, that each colony cluster, or Side as they were numbered from One to an incomplete Seven, would be host to an Earth Federation Forces garrison that would militarily keep an eye on the colonists, and, from what Amuro had seen of the few Federal soldiers he saw on his travels, there was an apparent sense of superiority that the leaders of Earth's sphere of influence exhibited towards the colonists to the point that it had become common speech to refer both sides of the dilemma as Earthnoids and Spacenoids, if for no other reason than to depict the two types of people as completely different. Not like the Earth itself was getting better treatment from its own government, though, considering the accelerated desertification it was going through.

As far as Amuro could tell, it was the rich and powerful of Earthnoid society that controlled everything in the Earth Sphere which consisted of Earth, Earth's Moon, and the space colonies located at the Lagrange points, regardless of how stagnated Human life had become and seemed to have been promising little to no change. Granted, he probably could've ignored the corruption around him and focused on his education, if not his social skills, but growing up, Amuro came to learn that, in addition to his mechanical astuteness, he possessed a kind of sixth sense that was useful for empathetic detection, although, he also felt that he could do more than that. Using Haro's brainwave detection function on his own mind at a time when he was concentrated on his sixth sense and Tem among other people weren't around to watch him, Amuro discovered that his ability was less than the power of a psychic, but at the same time, more than mere telepathy. For lack of a better definition, Amuro was only able to call himself a Newtype.

Unwilling to grow even more distant from the Oldtypes that surrounded him to the point he would be discriminated, Amuro kept his discovery to only himself and Haro, and never took Tem among others into their confidence. Instead, Amuro researched more into the Newtype theory originated by the onetime philosopher and politician, Zeon Zum Deikun, who believed in life that when Humans adapted to living in space, their mental awareness would evolve until all of Mankind would be able to understand each other without misconceptions. However, Amuro could only learn so much, considering that even when Deikun was alive, he seemed to have paid more focus into supporting the Spacenoid Independence Movement than further studying the possibility of Newtypes with his successors having similar priorities. Nonetheless, as Amuro observed and "felt" the tensions developing between Earth and Space, a deep question filled his mind.

"Is there something I can do to make a difference in the Earth Sphere?" He asked Haro as much as himself.

It was a serious question most adults wouldn't expect to hear from a young boy that hadn't even experienced trauma before, even Haro couldn't respond to it in a logical fashion, but as young Amuro reasoned, as a citizen of the Earth Sphere, he had as much responsibility to watch over it as the politicians did. Of course, he needed to find a way on how to enact change in order to succeed at it. Reforming the Federation from within was clearly a non-starter, but another option was open, so long as Amuro was able to make a good argument. It was a path that would promise great rewards, but was also one he knew his parents wouldn't approve of.

Whether he liked it or not, though, Amuro knew that the best way to harness his potential as a Newtype and change the world was not with the corrupt and old-fashioned Earth Federation, but with the Third Side of space colonies positioned the farthest from Earth designated Munzo which had gained a reputation of being the focus of the colonies' Independence and Anti-Federation Movements with the name to match. The Principality of Zeon.

 **[TWDZ]**

 **Zeon Military Headquarters, Zum City, Side 3 "Munzo"**

"I trust this will be a productive use of our time, Captain Danigan." Lieutenant Colonel Kycilia Zabi, Princess of Zeon and head of the Principality's Special Service which managed security details for officials in addition to intelligence gathering, commented with a subtle warning to her subordinate that she, her father, and two surviving older brothers didn't take kindly to having their time wasted, especially by someone who was supposed to work for her, but favored her elder brother's ideology and methods over her own.

If Captain Killing A. Danigan was nervous by Kycilia's statement, he kept it hidden underneath his confidant smirk that she wouldn't be surprised if Supreme Commander Gihren himself was annoyed by it before saying. "I can assure you, my Lady, this will be time worth spent. Earlier today, we were visited by a recent arrival of the Principality who offered his services, a unique invention of his own design, and information on the Earth Federation in exchange for a new means to thrive and prosper as a Zeon citizen."

Sovereign Degwin Sodo Zabi hummed in interest as they walked through a hallway to an interrogation room. "A defecting scientist could be useful, so long as the Federation doesn't learn of him." Turning to Killing he went on to say. "He must be quite brilliant and influential, if you wanted us to oversee the interrogation."

It was then that Killing felt uncomfortable in talking which the Zabis noticed by him not making eye-contact. "Uh, actually, my Sovereign, that's where things get a bit unusual."

The Zabis raised their eyebrows in confusion before Colonel Dozle widened his eyes and felt awkward as well. "Oh, I didn't expect gender confusion to still be around in the Universal Century."

It was then Killing's turn to appear confused before realizing what Dozle was trying to say. "Oh, no, Sir! That's not what I meant!" Taking a moment to recapture his breath, he explained. "I was talking about the boy's age."

Gihren narrowed his eyes at Killing's last sentence. "The boy's age? Are you saying that the defector is a teenager at least?"

Killing took a deep breath before exhaling. "Perhaps it's for the best that I show you. I know it's an unlikely predicament, but the child and what he brings can be useful to Zeon. I've seen what his device can do, he was kind enough to give me a glimpse at the Federation's plans, and, from what I gathered, I do believe he's an Earthnoid Newtype."

That right there got the doubtful Zabis' attention. After all, with all their efforts focused on increasing Zeon's autonomy, preparing for an inevitable war with the Federation, and consolidating their own power base, the Zabi Family and their supporters didn't exactly found the time to study Newtypes, if for no other reason than propaganda. To hear that a genuine Newtype was in their midst, and from Earth instead of born and raised in space like Zeon Deikun theorized they would be, was almost too good to pass up. Exchanging looks of seriousness with his two attending sons and only daughter, Degwin turned to Killing and nodded their unanimous approval to move forward.

Arriving inside an observation room adjacent to interrogation, Killing led the four royals to be seated as they all saw, through a one way mirror, a young boy of Japanese descent chatting with a hovering robot in the form of a green ball, who responded in a primitive, if accurate, form of speech.

Dozle couldn't hold back an amused grunt. "That's an Earthnoid Newtype? He looks like a goofy kid."

"Why do I get the feeling that someone just called me a goofy kid?" The boy said more to himself shortly after Dozle's comment.

The Colonel himself couldn't help but widen his eyes at the kid's unknowing response and looked towards the already present guard to see if he left a microphone or something on, but the microphone itself was off.

Kycilia and Gihren looked interested. "Do you have information on him already for us to see, Captain?" The latter asked Killing, who quickly brought out a copy of the same file for each of the attending Zabis to look at.

Degwin hummed in contemplation at the contents. "It appears that Amuro here has lived a mostly ordinary life. Although, the name of his father sounds familiar to me for some reason."

Kycilia answered. "I believe I looked up Tem Ray's name among our own Doctor Minovsky's list of former students. Apparently, I should've paid closer attention to them, considering the father's connections to the Federation and Anaheim."

Her father downplayed her concerns. "Don't fret over it, Kycilia. We're learning now, which is no different than learning it earlier, but more preferable than learning too late." He then looked over the file to a section titled as Amuro's brainwave chart which indicated that he was not only more intelligent than most children his age, but that his mental awareness was on a level of its own.

Dozle eventually inputted. "I see how useful his little toy can be and I'm buying his Newtype potential so far, but where does this talk of him getting important intel come in?"

Killing replied. "From what he told and demonstrated to me, Amuro Ray used his robot's brainwave detector in combination with his own brainwaves to create a computer algorithm that he then transferred into his father's personal computer, which would then spread the algorithm throughout the entire Federal database. Think of it as a rapidly evolving, mobile backdoor."

"Rapidly evolving, Danigan?" Gihren asked before his eyes widened in impressed realization. "Ah, because he used his own brainwaves, the algorithm will only grow more effective in bypassing the Federation's computer defenses without being detected, regardless of Tem Ray's original clearances or any security updates the system will undergo."

Dozle and Kycilia shared their brother's glee at the prospect. "And the Feds don't even realize it." The former stated before chuckling. "Well done, Amuro Ray. I see a bright future in store for you here."

"For once I agree with you." Kycilia said shortly after.

Degwin couldn't help but smile at the possibilities implied right then and there. While he wasn't a complete fan of the idea of going to war with the Federation, the information they would gain would extremely useful in safeguarding Zeon's complete independence in military terms and any leverage revealed would play a key element in further negotiations. And that was without discussing the Newtypes as Amuro presented. By showing the entire Earth Sphere the existence of special Humans like Amuro, numerous Earthnoids would be attracted by the power and migrate to space, which would give Earth the opportunity to recover as his old friend would've wanted.

 **[TWDZ]**

It had been a long time of travel for Amuro and his Haro until they arrived at Side 3. While it wasn't easy to convince Tem that Amuro wanted to visit his mother on Earth for the first time in years and even more so that he wanted to travel on his own, but Tem ultimately gave in to his son's request, considering it had been a long time since Kamaria played a role in Amuro's life and that it would be easy for a boy, three months shy of his eleventh birthday, to board an Air UNA flight to Earth on his own. Once Amuro had entered the spaceport, however, he changed his flight from the North American continent on Earth to Side 3 without his father being aware. Emotionally, it was hard for Amuro to lie to his own parents, but he knew what he wanted to do, and decided to act on it, no matter the consequences.

He could only pray that he could make up with them someday.

Once arriving at the capital of Side 3, Amuro called for a taxi to take him to Zeon's military headquarters where, after some persuasion, he was able to arrange a meeting with a Captain Danigan who he then presented what he offered to in exchange for political asylum and the opportunity to be part of a Newtype Research Institute when one is finally brought up. It had been some time since Amuro last talked with Danigan before he left him and Haro alone, and it made him a bit uneasy.

'Seriously, what kind of first name is "Killing", anyway?' He thought with worry before someone new entered the interrogation room. Upon close inspection of the new arrival, Amuro's eyes widened when he saw that it was the officially second most powerful person in the Principality of Zeon, Gihren Zabi. However, whatever fear Amuro felt turned small once he saw Gihren showing a convincing smile of approval.

"Captain Danigan told me a lot about you, Amuro Ray." He spoke first. "You're different from those around you, and yet, you're convinced on making a difference in the world of the Universal Century." He actually chuckled at that. "In some ways, you remind me of myself." He then held his hand out. "As Crown Prince of the government and Supreme Commander of the armed forces, I welcome you to your new life in the Principality of Zeon, Amuro Ray."

The young boy in question didn't hold his own hand back from shaking Gihren's.

 **[TWDZ]**

 **It took some time and effort to get this out, but it was definitely worth it. I think I did pretty good on my first Gundam piece. I actually asked on one of my Code Geass different power/pairing one-shots, if there was a chance that I could do something similar for the Gundam shows, but that might be wishful thinking for numerous reasons. Regardless, I hope you all found this interesting and inspiring.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to hold back on the Gundam retools I originally wanted to write in favor of one day writing full-length One Piece stories among other fandoms. At first, I believed that I could make a lot of changes and explanations, but my deck is full and after some consideration, I now believe that most of the changes I had planned such as introducing some OCs and changing the name of Zeon Zum Deikun to separate him from the Principality among others might not exactly be necessarily. Maybe someday I'll think about it, but for now, I'm content with writing Gundam challenge stories, especially since they'll feature plots that haven't been used before. The other five Gundam challenge stories I have right now on my profile is The Titanic Gundams, God of Victory, ZAFT Swordsman, Odin Lowe Junior, and Soran Ibrahim of Celestial Being, which are derived from the Universal Century, Cosmic Era, After Colony, and Anno Domini eras of Gundam, so be on the lookout.**

 **As those of you who are familiar with my work should know by now, I have a huge respect to alternate universe fanfiction, especially stories that have main characters like Luffy of One Piece, Natsu of Fairy Tail, and Lelouch of Code Geass among others allying with different factions that would fit the story. For want of a nail and all that, you know. I rather liked the idea depicted in Gihren's Glory and A Different UC 0079 on FFN of Amuro and his family going to Side 3 for his protection, and as I thought over what I could possibly write for the Gundam fandom, I figured that this would be quite an original challenge story with great promise. By challenge story, of course, I mean that I'd like for others to write this instead of me, in case you haven't gotten the message yet.**

 **I can understand that I might've stepped over some realism boundaries in my depiction of Amuro's "sole defection", but a lot of fictional work from Gundam to Sonic the Hedgehog feature a lot of people under the American legal age of adulthood doing stuff like this. As for any changes Amuro might go through, allow me to say that it wasn't my intention for Zeon Amuro to turn out like Casval/Char and the Zabis. Different, yes, but not heartlessly dictatorial. Although if he somehow ends up as the leader of all of Humanity, I would be immensely proud.**

 **Now here's the piece of advice that I felt couldn't go in the guideline section: pairings. I know some stories, fanfiction or otherwise, might not need them, but I like to think that the good symbiosis between a male protagonist and at least one female character helps set the mood of the story and the liveliness of the characters themselves. Of course, Amuro is a bit iffy in the romance department, considering he's had, what some romantics would call, ship tease at least between himself and five girls in the Universal Century: Fraw Bow, Sayla Mass (my personal favorite, if you must know), Lalah Sune, Beltorchika Irma, and Chan Agi from the original anime, Zeta, and Char's Counterattack in order of appearance, so to speak, not counting the poorly misguided fangirl from CCA. However, since this is an AU concept, I think that Chara Soon and Illia Pazom from ZZ are about close enough in age and affiliation to be applicable toward Zeon Amuro with perhaps Lalah and Sayla as possibilities under the right conditions.**

 **Think it over and give me a personal message, if you decide to take it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
